


Bring Your Pussy To Work Day

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Connor has a pussy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hannor, Interchangeable Genitalia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Connor, Vaginal Fingering, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Captain Fowler summons Connor into his office, Connor doesn't expect Hank to call him and start talking dirty during the meeting. Turns out Hank knows he put his pussy attachment on today and is determined to make the most of it.Connor can't wait for the meeting to be over so he can go to the bathroom where Hank's waiting for him.





	Bring Your Pussy To Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda held back on writing Connor with anything but a dick because of my own gender dysphoria. I wrote what I needed to write at the time, but now I'm feeling more adventurous, and I'm definitely up for a few fics where Connor (and others!) explore the available options in attachment technology. :D
> 
> This fic assumes Connor has interchangeable genitalia. It doesn't make any reference to gender identity or dysphoria. I use the words "pussy" and "clit" to describe his genitalia in this fic, just so you know.

“Connor, in my office.” Fowler’s summons took Connor by surprise as he loitered at Hank's desk. He glanced at Hank lounging back in his office chair, his partner in no immediate hurry to do anything resembling work before he'd had his third cup of coffee. Hank nodded with a straight face, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Connor to be summoned into the Captain’s office without the Lieutenant.

Connor climbed the steps to Fowler's office and opened the glass door, closing it behind him so it didn't slam. He moved to stand in front of Fowler’s desk and clasped his hands in front of him. Glancing through the window, he watched Hank leave his desk and assumed he was heading to the break room for another refill. Connor turned his attention back to Fowler, who sat behind his desk drumming his fingers on the polished surface.

“You’re doing an exemplary job, Detective Connor,” Fowler said. “You and Hank make a stellar team. At this rate, you’ll make Sergeant within a year.”

“Thank you, Captain.” A call came in from Hank's cellphone and Connor opened the voice connection without greeting his partner. He was certain Fowler wouldn't appreciate Hank eavesdropping on their conversation, but he had no objections to Hank listening in.

“Hey, Connor.” Hank whispered directly into his audio processor, his voice husky and labored. “Wanna guess where I am? In the bathroom. Touching myself. Thinking about that pussy you’re wearin’ today.” A soft chuckle filled Connor’s ear, completely inaudible to Fowler, who continued to speak in the background as if everything was normal.

Connor knew his LED was circling red and he override it back to a more normal yellow, grateful that he had some control over his functions. Fowler didn't seem to know much about androids, but he was going to assume Connor was having a negative reaction to something he said if he saw the red light blinking at his temple.

Connor tried to focus on the Captain as Hank released another deep moan into his ear. Connor couldn't help but use his preconstruction ability to put together a visual of Hank on the toilet, his huge dick in his hand, stroking himself slowly for Connor’s pleasure.

It was not helping him maintain his composure.

“Community service is a vital part of being a police officer,” Fowler continued. “It would look good for your career if you thought about participating.” Connor wondered how much of the conversation he’d actually missed. That was a first. Hank was demanding, but didn’t usually tax his processors so much that he ignored other input. He was going to have to play back this encounter later in order to find out what Fowler actually needed. For now, he constructed a vague, noncommittal response and hoped he wasn’t volunteering himself for an unpleasant task.

“Yes, Captain. I will certainly give it some thought."

Fowler nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. “If you can drag Hank into this, I’d appreciate that as well. I’ve made a lot of excuses for him over the years. It’s about damn time he did something for me.”

Connor was fairly certain he had a handle on the conversation when Hank started talking again. “Shit, Connor, I’m rock hard for you. I wanna spread you out on my desk and pump your wet, tight pussy full of my cum.”

A warning that his processor load was nearing capacity popped up in Connor’s visuals as he suppressed a whimper. His panties were wet already, slick with lubricant and sticking to his skin. He shifted in place, wishing Fowler would dismiss him so he could run to the bathroom and beg Hank to let him ride his cock.

Fowler continued his painfully long list of demands. “There’s also a formal dinner afterwards with the Mayor. Hank showed up drunk last year, and proceeded to overindulge in the open bar. If you could prevent that from happening again, I’d appreciate it.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor replied. A formal dinner. Hank in a suit. Connor hoped he wasn’t going to embarrass Fowler by being caught getting fucked by Hank somewhere quiet at the event, or the Captain was going to wish for the days when Hank's biggest crime was picking a drunken fight at the bar.

Hank continued to press his luck over the phone connection. “I’m close, Connor. If you don’t hurry, I might not last long enough to fuck you, and wouldn’t that be a shame? I’d rather fill your pussy with this semen than waste it coming all over my hand.”

“Is—is that all, sir?” Connor asked.

“Yes, Connor. Dismissed.” Connor strode to the glass door, his clit begging for friction. He had to get to the bathroom before Hank came.

“Connor?” Fowler called after him.

“Yes, sir?” Connor grit his teeth, hoping his reflection in the glass wasn't visible to the Captain.

“Uh, nothin’. Forget it.” Fowler waved him off and Connor left.

Connor had to stop himself from breaking into a run as he headed for the bathroom. Knowing he’d look suspicious using a facility he had no need for, he stood up against the wall and pretended to engage standby mode until the officers clustered around in the corridor moved along.

He snuck into the bathroom like he was entering a restricted area, just waiting for a hand on his shoulder to challenge him. He kicked the stall doors to find the stalls empty, except for the last one. He peered underneath the door and caught a glimpse of Hank's shoes. That was enough to make him try the door, which was unlocked. He locked it behind him before turning to look at Hank.

Hank was a debauched sight. He sat on the toilet, his cock in hand, cheeks flushed, jeans and boxers bunched around his ankles. Connor unbuckled his belt and pulled his own jeans down. Hank grinned and reached for his cotton panties, rubbing his thumb against a damp spot.

“Fuck, you’re sopping wet,” Hank gasped. He pulled Connor’s underpants down and teased his slit with his fingers, his labored breaths betraying his excitement. Connor let out an involuntary whine as Hank’s thick, calloused thumb brushed against his clit, sending powerful impulses coursing through the base of his spine.

Hank slipped down to the floor and knelt before Connor, looking up at him with bright blue eyes filled with awe and worship. He buried his face in Connor’s sex, sucking and licking at the sensitive folds like a desert nomad drinking from an oasis. Connor tangled his hands in Hank’s soft hair, trying to keep his cries at a volume nobody but Hank could hear. Hank ate him greedily, massaging Connor’s clit with his tongue until Connor's central nervous system warned him of imminent overstimulation.

“Hank!” Connor spasmed as he came, sensors overloaded with the sweet friction of Hank’s facial hair and tongue moving against him.

Hank grinned, pulling away. His lips and mustache glistened with Connor’s lubricant. He stood up, pulling Connor into a crushing kiss that forced him to taste himself. Hank reached between them and teased Connor’s pussy with his dick, parting his lips and rubbing the head of his thick cock against Connor’s clit. Connor gasped and rocked against him, wanting Hank to fuck him so badly he thought he might sob in desperation.

Connor whimpered into Hank’s shoulder. Hank was so good at drawing pleasure out of him just by exerting a little self-control. It didn't seem fair that Hank was able to pull his strings like this, and yet he loved the way his partner made him feel, how Hank always prioritized Connor's needs over his own.

“I’m going to come again," Connor cried, embarrassed at his loss of control where Hank was concerned. The man seemed to have rooted out all the things that turned him on with a little experimentation and his detective skills, and used all the tools in his arsenal to undo Connor's dignity.

“That’s the idea,” Hank whispered into the shell of Connor's ear. “I want to put that gorgeous pussy to good use.”

Connor couldn’t take it any more. He gasped, a second wave of orgasm washing over him, and yet he still wasn’t done. He needed Hank's cock inside him before he could be satisfied.

“Please,” Connor begged. “Fuck me, Hank.”

“Not yet, honey. Not until you squirt for me again.”

Connor's blushing protocol activated just thinking about it. He hadn’t known he was capable of such a thing until Hank had taken his pussy for a wild test drive one lazy afternoon, and he was still embarrassed to think that Hank could turn his proud, prototype machine self into a quivering, cock-hungry mess.

“Sit.” Hank helped Connor to a sitting position on the rim of the toilet seat. He spread Connor’s legs, blue eyes set on the prize between them. He slipped two fingers into Connor’s wet hole, rubbing his thumb across Connor’s clit until Connor was on the verge of tears. He fucked Connor’s hole with his fingers, building up to a relentless pace, his eyes set on Connor the entire time, lips pressed together in concentration. Connor loved Hank's fingers splitting him apart, slamming into him, confident in the knowledge he couldn't cause the android any pain and yet gentle and measured despite that.

“Hank, I’m going to—ah!” Connor squirted, spraying Hank with jets of fluid as he came, his whole body clamping down on Hank’s fingers with the strength of his release. Hank withdrew his fingers and watched, his front teeth prominent in that dirty grin Connor loved so much.

“Good boy,” Hank praised, angling Connor's face down towards the floor with his huge hand. “Look at all that cum. You did good, Connor.”

Connor’s blushing program activated as he looked at the puddle on the tiles and wondered what other humans and androids would think of him if they could see him now, his pussy spread wide and dripping for this handsome older man. "You did this to me, Hank."

“You bet I did. I love seeing you like this, your composure torn to shreds. It’s such a fucking turn-on,” Hank growled. His dick was an angry red between his legs, and the circuits at the base of Connor's spine lit up to think Hank was so aroused he was going to be a little rough this time. His clit tingled as he preconstructed what was about to happen, seeing Hank's massive cock slamming into his hole from all angles and knowing he desperately wanted it.

Hank stood up and pulled Connor to his feet, taking his place on the toilet. His cock was leaking, but he didn't give Connor time to analyze it. He pulled Connor down onto his lap facing him. Connor felt sweet relief as Hank slid into him, his thick dick stretching Connor's wet, sloppy pussy to its limits. Hank gripped his hips, slamming into Connor as he stared into his eyes. Connor loved the way Hank filled him up to capacity, lighting every pleasure sensor up like a Christmas tree. He knew Hank wasn’t going to last, and he took pride in the fact that he could take Hank apart piece by piece as well, turn him into this measured, controlled beast of a man who acted on the primal urges of his species without cruelty or callousness.

Hank let go of Connor's sides and Connor took over, riding Hank roughly. Hank reached between them, rubbing Connor's clit, desperate to milk one more orgasm out of him. Connor obliged, his pussy clamping around Hank's dick as his orgasm took control.

“Connor!” Hank bit his lip as he came, throwing his head back as he emptied his seed into Connor’s pussy. Connor rode Hank for a few more strokes before Hank's cries urged him to get off, and he lifted his hips to let Hank pull out, Hank’s load dribbling down his thighs as he withdrew.

Hank pulled Connor into his embrace. Connor smiled, contentment flooding his circuits. He kissed Hank softly, trying to ignore the fact that they were going to have to make themselves presentable enough to do their jobs for the rest of the day. Connor didn’t mind, though. A small stain on his pants was more than worth it for the railing he’d just received from the man he loved more than anything.

Connor was going to have to wear his pussy to work more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm particularly nervous about this fic so any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
